


love until the bitter end

by Visvix



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Love Confessions, M/M, but I wrote it anyway, i thought about this then hated myself for it, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visvix/pseuds/Visvix
Summary: Matt and Foggy go to Vormir.





	love until the bitter end

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul." 

Matt heard Foggy scoff. “Bullshit.” he hissed. “Matt, come on. We’ll look for it ourselves. You’ll find it with your...super-nose or something.”

Matt hesitated. He had been desperately looking for a sign that this half-dead, whatever-it-was, was lying. But its heartbeat- no matter how quiet and weak it was- beat a slow, steady beat.

_Maybe the rules are different,_ Matt thought desperately. _It’s not human, not fully._

But he knew the only one lying to him was himself.

“Foggy,” Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper. “He’s telling the truth.”

Beside him, he heard Foggy’s breath catch. 

“Matt,” he said weakly.

They sat in silence for a minute, neither of them sure of what to say. 

Finally, Matt forced his mouth to move. 

“It has to be me.”

Matt felt Foggy grab his arm and he realized just how much his friend was shaking. He could already taste salt in the air as Foggy realized what this meant.

“No. No, Matt, no.” Foggy pleaded. “I'm not taking any more of your self-sacrificing bullshit.”

“So what, you’re going to do it? I won't let that happen, Foggy. I won’t let you do that.”

“And I won’t let you do it either!”

“You have to!” Matt shouted. “You have the rest of your life waiting for you!” 

“And you don't?” 

“Franklin.” Matt’s voice lowered, dangerously close to breaking.

Foggy glared at him. “Don’t try that, don't you dare.”

“Foggy please,” This time he didn’t even try to hide how his voice shook. “I've hurt people, Foggy. I’ve hurt you! This is the least I can do!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Matt. You’ve helped more people than I ever have, I ever will. You don't have anything to atone for anything.”  
“And you do?”

“Foggy-” Matt trailed off. He yanked his arm away, suddenly and fully, with probably more force than what was required, but he needed to do this. He couldn’t let Foggy do it, no matter what.

“I’m sorry, Foggy.” He ran towards the cliff edge. 

“Get back here!” Foggy leaped at matt, grabbing him at the last possible second, and if Matt wasn’t so busy angry at the stubborn bastard not letting him die, he would be impressed. 

_Let go. I deserve this._

“Goddamnit, I can do it, I can do this, Matt! Hell’s Kitchen needs you more than it needs me!”

“Don't- don't say that. I have to be the one do this. I can save more lives now. More than I ever could as Daredevil”

“Yeah, but so could I! It doesn’t have to be you!”

“Foggy,” Matt begged. “Please.” 

“No, no Matt! I can't lose you again! Not again Matt!”

“Foggy. Look, it’ll be ok. Just let me go, let me do this. It’s one life for the other half of the universe.”

It wasn’t the prospect of actually dying that scared him, or what came after. He knew that whatever was coming next, he would get what was coming to him, knowing he gave his life for the greater good.

It was leaving his friends behind. Sure, they had their rough patches, but things were much better now. 

And Foggy, who was always there for him even if he didn’t deserve it. Foggy who was with him through thick and thin, who knew when Matt was losing it and wasn’t afraid to let him know.

He knew that loss would hurt more than anything.

“Don’t act like your life means nothing, Matt!”

“It means less than the rest of the fucking universe. And you’ll be safe again! All of you will be safe! That’s all I care about, Foggy. You and everyone else will live”

“But I fucking care about you!” Foggy screamed.

“You and who else?” 

Foggy was silent, mouth hung open in disbelief, as he took hiccuping breaths.

“There’s nothing you can do to change my mind,” Matt whispered solemnly.

Foggy nodded through tears. Matt heard him take sharp inhalations, preparing to speak, but not being able to get it out. 

He lost track of how long they stayed like that, Matt dangling off the side and Foggy gripping on to him, never loosening one bit. 

Finally, Foggy spoke. “Just, take your mask off. I need to see you one last time.” He croaked.

Matt shakily reached up with his free hand and pulled the mask off. He handed it to Foggy.

He took a breath to attempt to regain strength but ultimately failed.

“Matt, I-” he began.

And though he couldn’t see, he swore, for a split second, he could see Foggy’s eyes looking right at him.

“I love you” he finished in a whisper.

Matt sniffed, unable to stop the tears now, his senses clouding over with salt, and whatever vision he had for a split second was gone.

“I love you too, Foggy” 

And that, that was the thing that made Foggy’s grip loosen. It was only a little bit, and for a short amount of time, but enough for Matt to push off the side of the rock and break free of Foggy’s grip.

And he started to fall. 

Vaguely he could hear Foggy’s shout, the air wooshing as he grasped for Matt, but it seemed distant, like a dream. Barely even there.

_It’s ok,_ he thought. _Everyone will be safe._

And like they all say, he did see his life flash before his eyes. From the initial accident that blinded him, to patching up his dad. To him and Foggy loud and drunk in college, then graduating, promising to do it all together. Karen. Taking out fisk. Meeting Elektra, losing her on more than one occasion, and himself in the process. Taking out Fisk again.

But as he hit the ground, he only had one person on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh all of this was written by a sleep-deprived me and i dont write much in general so if this is more cringy than angsty im sorry.
> 
> thanks to @jeIIiglow on twitter for beta reading
> 
> find me @moonlitmurdock on twitter


End file.
